


We're All Miserable

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [216]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e02 Are You There God? It's Me Dean Winchester, M/M, Mentions of hell, Oblivious Sam, Pining Dean, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was assigned the case of Dean Winchester, he had never seen anything so strange. The man was like a walking-talking ball of angst, guilt, and repressed sexual tension. Castiel could understand what those feelings meant, but he couldn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episodes 2 Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

Castiel would never understand how humans worked.

Before he was assigned the case of Dean Winchester, he had never seen anything so strange. The man was like a walking-talking ball of angst, guilt, and repressed sexual tension. Castiel could understand what those feelings meant, but he couldn't understand  _why._ He couldn't understand why Dean was letting those feelings cripple him. He couldn't see a reason why Dean should feel so emotional about the souls he tortured in Hell, because even he himself couldn't imagine being able to resist a chance to make the abuse stop for long. He also couldn't see a reason why Dean was refusing to tell his brother how how felt. 

Castiel had been watching Dean long before he pulled him from the Pit. He studied every move he made, and observed the way he would interact with his brother, and after doing a lot of pondering and asking his brothers and sisters what they thought, he came to the conclusion that Dean was deeply in love with Sam.

He could tell that Sam didn't seem aware of Dean's pining, but he didn't take the time to study the man because he was not his charge, and even if he was, he was an abomination and Castiel imagined if he were human, that he would feel rather uncomfortable around him.

When Castiel watched Dean look longingly after his brother, he almost pitied him. Humans must be miserable if they all were as sad as he was.


End file.
